wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na około Księżyca/22
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Ocalenie. Miejsce, w którem pocisk pogrążył się, było dokładnie wiadome, brakowało tylko narzędzi do schwytania go i wydobycia na powierzchnię oceanu. Potrzeba je było naprzód wymyślić, a następnie zrobić. To stanowiło drobnostkę dla inżynierów amerykańskich. Gdy haki pochwycą pocisk, to przy pomocy pary łatwo go będzie wyciągnąć, tembardziej, iż ciężar jego uległ znacznemu zmniejszeniu z powodu gęstości płynu, w którym spoczywał. Lecz nie dosyć było wyłowić pocisk, należało jeszcze działać szybko w interesie podróżników; nikt bowiem nie wątpił, iż żyją jeszcze. – Tak – powtarzał bezustannie J. T. Maston, którego wiara wszystkim się udzielała – tak, nasi przyjaciele, ludzie zręczni i nie mogli spaść jak niedołęgi. Oni żyją, na pewno żyją, ale trzeba się spieszyć, aby ich zastać jeszcze przy życiu. Wody i pożywienia mają dosyć, o to jestem spokojny. Ale powietrza im zabraknąć może! A więc prędko! prędko do dzieła! Wzięto się też pospiesznie do roboty. Przysposobiono korwetę do nowego jej przeznaczenia. Ogromne i potężne jej machiny tak były urządzone, aby mogły być do nich przyczepione łańcuchy do wyciągania. Pocisk z aluminium ważył tylko 19.230 funtów, a przeto o wiele mniej od liny transatlantyckiej, która była wydobywaną w podobnych warunkach. Jedyną trudność stanowiło pochwycenie kuli cylindro-stożkowej, której ściany bardzo śliskie pochwycić się nie dawały. W tym celu inżynier Murchison, przybywszy do San Francisco, kazał zrobić ogromne haki automatyczne, któreby nie puściły pocisku, raz go pochwyciwszy. Kazał także przygotować kaftany korkowe dla nurków, aby ci mogli rozpoznać dno morza. Zabrał także na pokład Susquehanna przyrządy do zgęszczania powietrza, bardzo dowcipnie pomyślane. Pomimo – doskonałych tych przyrządów, pomimo zręczności i doświadczenia uczonych, którzy się mieli niemi posługiwać – rezultat pomyślny bynajmniej nie był jeszcze zapewnionym. Ileż się tu przedstawiało szans niepewnych, gdy chodziło o wydobycie pocisku z głębokości 20.000 stóp pod wodą. Zresztą, choćby nawet kulę na wierzch wyciągnięto, jakże ludzie w niej zamknięci mogli wytrzymać straszne przy spadaniu wstrząśnienie, którego nawet 20.000 stóp wody zobojętnić nie mogło. Wypadało działać szybko. J. T. Maston dniem i nocą napędzał robotników. On sam gotów był przywdziać kaftan nurkowy, lub odbyć próbę z przyrządami powietrznymi, aby tylko jak najprędzej dowiedzieć się o położeniu swych przyjaciół. Pomimo wszakże pośpiechu, z jakim przygotowano machiny i narzędzia, pomimo ogromnej sumy przez rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych wyznaczonej do rozporządzenia klubu puszkarskiego, pięć długich dni upłynęło, zanim wszystko wykończono. Przez ten czas ciekawość ogólna dochodziła do najwyższego stopnia. Druty i liny telegraficzne roznosiły wciąż depesze po całym świecie. Ocalenie Barbicana, Nicholla i Ardana stało się sprawą międzynarodowa. – Wszystkie narody, które, zapisały się na pożyczką klubu puszkarskiego, zainteresowane były ocaleniem podróżników. Nareszcie łańcuchy, windy, przyrządy powietrzne i haki automatyczne zabrane zostały na pokład korwety. J. T. Maston, inżynier Murchison i delegaci klubu puszkarskiego zajęli już swoje kajuty. Wszystko było gotowe do odpłynięcia. Dnia 21 grudnia o 8-ej godzinie wieczorem korweta, żegnana przez całą ludność San Francisco, wypłynęła na morze spokojne, przy wietrze północno-wschodnim i dość przejmującem zimnie. Natężono parę do najwyższego stopnia ciśnienia, a śruba w ruch wprawiona szybko uniosła z przystani Susquehannę. Nie będziemy powtarzali rozmowy na pokładzie statku, toczącej się pomiędzy oficerami, majtkami i podróżnymi. Wszyscy jedną tylko zajęci byli myślą; wszystkie serca jednakiem biły wzruszeniem. Ale gdy spieszono na pomoc, – cóż robił wtedy Barbicane i jego towarzysze? – co się z nimi działo? Nikt o tem wiedzieć nie mógł. Zdawało by się, iż nie posiadali żadnego środka ocalenia. Zatopieni w Oceanie, prawie w głębokość dwóch mil, musieli pozostać w tem metalowem więzieniu. Dnia 23 grudnia o ósmej godzinie zrana korweta powinna była stanąć na miejscu. Lecz do południa czekać było potrzeba, aby się zoryentować z pozycyą, gdyż nie spostrzeżono dotąd kłody drzewa, do której przywiązano uciętą linę. W południe kapitan Blomsberry przy pomocy swoich oficerów zajął się oznaczaniem na mapie, w obecności delegatów klubu. Była to chwila niecierpliwej trwogi. Gdy pozycya została oznaczoną, przekonano się, iż Susquehanna była o kilka minut od miejsca, w którem pocisk zniknął w falach morskich. Nadano taki kierunek korwecie, aby dopłynęła do punktu oznaczonego. O 12 minut 47 natrafiono na kłodę, która była w dobrym stanie i, jak się zdawało, na tem samem miejscu. – Nareszcie! – zawołał J. T. Moston. – Czy mamy zacząć? – spytał kapitan Blomsberry. – Tak, bezzwłocznie! – odpowiedział J. T. Maston. Przedewszystkiem unieruchomiono korwetę. Zanim rozpoczęto chwytać pocisk, inżynier Murchison chciał poznać położenie jego na dnie Oceanu. Przyrządy podmorskie, przeznaczone do tego badania, zaopatrzone zostały w potrzebną ilość powietrza. Działanie wind nie zupełnie było pewnem, bo 20.000 stóp pod wodą i pod ciśnieniem tak znacznem, mogło je zerwać i spowodować najsmutniejsze następstwa. J. T. Maston, j Blomsberry brat i inżynier Murchison, nie zwracając uwagi na to niebezpieczeństwo, zajęli miejsca w aparatach powietrznych. Dowódca, stojąc na swoim mostku, kierował robotami, gotów wstrzymać lub popuścić łańcuchy na skinienie. Całą siłę machin zwrócono na windę i wkrótce przyrządy zostały przeniesione na pomost. Spuszczanie rozpoczęło się o godzinie 1 minut 25 po południu; przyrząd obciążony ciężarem wody, jaką w sobie zawierał, znikł w falach oceanu. Obawa oficerów i majtków podzieliła się teraz pomiędzy uwięzionych w pocisku i uwięzionych w przyrządzie podmorskim. Ostatni, zapominając o sobie, z okiem wlepionem w szybę okienka, obserwowali uważnie tę płynną masę, jaką przebywali. O godzinie 2-ej minut 17, J. T. Maston ze swymi towarzyszami byli już na dnie Oceanu Spokojnego, lecz nie widzieli nic, prócz pustyni jałowej, nie ożywionej ani fauną, ani florą morską. Przy świetle swych lamp, opatrzonych w potężne reflektory, mogli oni badać ciemne warstwy wody na przestrzeni dość rozległej, lecz nigdzie nie spostrzegli pocisku. Trudno opisać niecierpliwość tych odważnych nurków. Dzięki temu, że przyrząd pozostawał w komunikacyi elektrycznej z korwetą, dali znak umówiony i Susquehanna przyciągnęła ich przyrząd w przestrzeni jednej mili, uniósłszy go o kilka metrów nad grunt. Przeszukali tak całą płaszczyznę podmorską, tumanieni wciąż złudzeniami optycz-nemi, na które serce im biło z większą gwałtownością. Tu skała, tam jakaś wyniosłość dna, wszystko to wydawało im się pociskiem poszukiwanym, lecz niebawem poznawali omyłkę i znowuż wpadali w rozpacz. – Ale gdzież oni są? – wołał J. T. Maston. I biedny człowiek głośno przywoływał po nazwisku Nicholla, Barbicana i Ardana, jakby ci nieszczęśliwi mogli go słyszeć i odpowiedzieć przez te grube ściany. W takich warunkach odbywały się poszukiwania, dopóki powietrze nie zepsuło się w przyrządzie do tego stopnia, że musieli wypłynąć na wierzch. Holowanie rozpoczęło się około 6-ej wieczorem, a ukończyło dopiero o północy. – Do jutra tedy – rzekł J. T. Maston, wstępując na pomost korwety. – Tak jest – odpowiedział kapitan Blomsberry. – Ale już w innem miejscu. – Tak. J. T. Maston nie wątpił jeszcze o skutku, lecz towarzysze jego, których zapał już ostygł, zaczęli pojmować całą trudność przedsięwzięcia. To co się łatwem wydało w San Francisco, na pełnem oceanie przedstawiało się niepodobnem do urzeczywistnienia. Szansę powodzenia zmniejszały się i przypadkowi tylko można było przypisać znalezienie pocisku. Nazajutrz, 24 grudnia, nie zważając na trudy dnia poprzedniego, rozpoczęto nanowo poszukiwania. Korweta posunęła się o kilka minut na zachód, a przyrząd zaopatrzony w powietrze poniósł tych samych poszukiwaczy znowu na dno oceanu. Cały dzień przeszedł bez rezultatu. Dno oceanu było puste. Dzień 25 i 26 nie dały pomyślnego skutku. Położenie stawało się rozpaczliwe. Myślano o nieszczęśliwych, zamkniętych w kuli od 26 dni. Może już w tej chwili brak im powietrza, jeśli przy spadaniu nie zostali zabici. Powietrze wyczerpywało się, a wraz z powietrzem odwaga i siła moralna. – Powietrze, być może – odpowiedział J. T. Maston – ale siła moralna – nigdy! Po dwóch jeszcze dniach bezowocnego poszukiwania, w dniu 28 wszelką już utracono nadzieje. Pocisk – to atom, pyłek w nieskończonej przestrzeni morza. Należało wyrzec się już nadziei znalezienia go kiedykolwiek. Jednakże J. T. Maston nie chciał słyszeć o odjeździe; nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, aby opuścić te miejsca, nie poznawszy przynajmniej grobu swych przyjaciół. Lecz dowódca Blomsberry nie mógł także upierać się dłużej, i pomimo nalegań i próśb szanownego sekretarza, musiał wydać rozkaz wyruszenia w dalszą drogę. O godzinie 9 rano, 29 grudnia, Susquehanna skierowawszy się na północo-wschód, płynęła ku zatoce San Francisco. Była 9-ta z rana. Korweta posuwała się wolno, jakby jej żal było opuszczać miejsce wypadku, gdy majtek dyżurny, siedzący na wysokim maszcie, nagle zawołał: – Kłoda pod wiatr stoi nam na drodze! Oficerowie spojrzali w stronę wskazaną. Przy pomocy lunety poznali, iż przedmiot wskazany był rzeczywiście podobnym do tych kłód drzewa, które ostrzegają o niebezpiecznych przejściach w zatokach lub rzekach. Lecz co było szczególnego w tym razie, iż na stożkowym wierzchołku tej kłody, wystającym na 5 lub 6 stóp nad wodę, powiewała chorągiew. Ta kłoda błyszczała pod promieniami słonecznemi, jak gdyby miała boki wyłożone blachą srebrną. Dowódca korwety J. T. Maston i delegaci klubu puszkarskiego weszli na mostek i badali zdaleka ten przedmiot, rozbijający się o fale morskie. Wszyscy patrzyli z gorączkową niecierpliwością, lecz nie przemówili słowa. Nikt nie umiałby określić, co się działo wówczas w ich umysłach. Korweta zbliżyła się do przedmiotu na odległość około 240 sążni. Cała załoga zadrżała! Flaga była amerykańska. W tej chwili rozległo się prawdziwe wycie. J. T. Maston upadł na ziemię. Zapomniawszy, iż zamiast ręki prawej, miał przyprawioną sztuczną z żelaza, i tylko cienka czapeczka gutaperkowa okrywała jego czaszkę, uderzył się w głowę silnie, tak, iż zemdlony upadł na ziemię. Rzucono się ku niemu. Podniesiono go i otrzeźwiono. – Ah! jacyż my głupcy! jacyż my głupcy! – były to pierwsze słowa sekretarza. – Cóż się stało? – zawołano. – Cóż się stało?… – Mówże pan nareszcie! – A, niedołęgi, to się stało – zawył sekretarz – iż kula waży tylko 19.250 funtów. – A wiec?… – I że zanurza się tylko na 28 beczek, czyli 56.000 funtów, a przeto pływa po wodzie«. Miał słuszność. Wszyscy, tak, niestety! wszyscy ci uczeni zapomnieli o tem zasadniczem prawie, że wskutek lekkości gatunkowej pocisk upadkiem swoim zanurzony w największych głębinach oceanu, musiał naturalnie wypłynąć na powierzchnię, a teraz pływał miotany falami. Spuszczono statki na morze. J. T. Maston i jego przyjaciele wskoczyli w nie co prędzej i z gwałtownem biciem serca zbliżali się w czółnach do pocisku. Cóż on w sobie zawierał! Żyjących, czy umarłych? Żyjących! tak, żyjących! jeśli tylko śmierć nie zaskoczyła Barbicana i dwóch jego przyjaciół od chwili, jak zatknęli swą flagę. Poważne milczenie panowało na czółnach. Serca biły gwałtownie, w oczach się ćmiło. Jedno z okienek pocisku było otwarte. Szczątki szkła pozostałe w osadzie dowodziły, iż szyba musiała być wybitą. To okienko właśnie było w wierzchołku wynurzonym na kilka stóp z wody. Najpierw dopłynęło czółno J. T. Mastona. Szanowny sekretarz rzucił się do stłuczonego okienka… W tej chwili usłyszano głos wesoły i czysty Ardana, który krzyczał z zadowoleniem: – Po mydle, Barbicane, po mydle! Barbicane, Ardan i Nicholl grali w domino!